


Loki's Pendant

by Vvulpes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vvulpes/pseuds/Vvulpes





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second to Last](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123480) by [babyblueglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses). 



Hours after reading this absolute wonder I found myself doodling away, and this resulted. Ignore the fact that I don't seem to know how a gem looks like, that I forgot how numbers work while counting to 20, and that I managed to smudge everything to kingdom come.

Yes, the pendant in the text didn't look (if I can say look) like this. Loki might be a diva, but he's not this much of a one. It's simply my interpretation of how my mind saw it.  

Apologies to the author for not asking permission- say you wish it to be deleted, and I will do so :) 

 


End file.
